Percy Jackson Heroes united
by Rubyrach11
Summary: The Gods have sent Percy Jackson on a quest with help from a friend or two, they end up entering a SHIELD base only to discover they need to work together, a great trouble is coming. Will the Greeks work well with the mortals to save the world? Will include Avengers
1. Chapter 1

**Percy Jackson Heroes united chapter 1**

_AN: Here is another Percy Jackson crossover with Agents of SHIELD and Avengers…there is no Hydra, Skye found out early on that she was Tony Stark's daughter but she stayed with Coulson and the team working on the bus. Tony and the Avengers know Coulson is alive and have made a weird family of sorts. Pietro and Wanda were saved from a lab after being experimented on they were freed by the Avengers Natasha and Clint have taken on a paternal figures for them. Skye was taken by Cal and Jaiying after they tried to convince her they were her parents after she knew about Stark…Stark and the Avengers come to her rescue Lincoln ends up helping her escape after Cal and Jaiying tries to kill her. This first chapter is sort of like a prequel hope you enjoy…I do not own any Marvel characters or Percy Jackson characters._

The Gods have sent Percy Jackson on a quest with help from a friend or two, they end up entering a SHIELD base only to discover they need to work together, a great trouble is coming. Will the Greeks work well with the mortals to save the world?

Chapter 1

Skye looked down at her tablet, she was going over her latest report from a mission her team had just come back from. They were at a shield base in New York (set up after the Chitauri invasion) that has been their main base for the last year when they were not stationed on the bus. Skye also knew it was so she could train her new team.

"Hey Skye." A voice stated making her look up from the screen and smile at the familiar brunette.

"Wanda hey, are the others here?" She asked looking over shoulder at this she smiled. The next second Wanda was standing next to her brother who was grinning at her.

"Hey beautiful." He smiled moving in and hugging her kissing her on the cheek. Skye smiled back at him, ever since they were introduced and Skye helped them with their powers she had gotten on great with the twins. She had only started dating Pietro three months ago and it had been going great even though Pietro got the father speech from Coulson and Tony. Then a more subtle one from May the 'if you hurt her I will maim you', May was the most scary out of the three. Skye still remembered the day her life changed, the day she learnt who her father was. Tony Stark… she was a Stark and he welcomed her with a little resistance but prompting from Pepper who welcomed her openly. Skye found it weird that she grew up with no paternal figures now she had four...May, Coulson, Tony and Pepper not to mention the rest of the family her team and the Avengers. She still remembered Cal and Jaiying kidnapping her saying they were her parents only to end up trying to kill her. She had gained powers and was worried about hurting the ones she loved only to learn control from Lincoln…Afterlife was not that bad in that sense now she was SHIELD's go to agent when it concerned a gifted individual. She was 21 and finally had a family and a boyfriend (Pietro was 20)

"How did your mission go?" Pietro asked

"Good, everything went to plan." Skye replied looking back down at the tablet even though Pietro held onto her and she was somewhat leaning into him. "Are you here for a mission, update or visit?" She asked switching off her tablet to look at Wanda making Pietro pout. He only stopped when she turned and kissed him on the cheek.

"We are here for a visit. Clint and Tasha are here for a mission."

"Is Tony here?"

"He was busy, but I think he was coming tonight." Wanda stated

"Cool, let me go return this then I am all yours." Skye stated smiling.

Skye was in the lounge with Pietro, Wanda, Lincoln and Yo-yo. They were playing a game of cards when Skye noticed several agents running down the corridor.

"Piper what is going on?" Skye asked looking at Piper who came over to them.

"We have intruders." She replied

"What?" Skye asked getting up.

"Yeah they made it all the way into the archives. May wants you." She stated, Skye nodded following her the others walking behind her.

"Do we know how many?"

"Three, kids."

"What?"

"Yeah three teenagers. Brent came across them but they knocked him out he raised the alarm when he came too."

"Brent was knocked out by teenagers?" Yo-yo asked the man was built like a machine not as big as Mac but still he was a tough component.

"I know." Piper stated thinking the same thing they had made it to May who was with a team getting ready to enter the archives.


	2. Chapter 2

**Percy Jackson Heroes united Chapter 2**

... 24 hours earlier

Percy was with Annabeth they were sitting in the beach after a long training session with Chiron. Annabeth was resting her head on his shoulder, it had been one month since the Titan war and they were relaxing happy to be able to spend some time together. They heard footsteps that made them turn to look back to see Sam walking towards them she sat down next to Annabeth.

"Hey." She greeted

"Hey, What are you doing here?" Annabeth asked looking over at her, they had met Sam during a quest before the final battle at New York. Both knew something was different about her it wasn't until after the battle did they find out. Sam's name was actually Anna and she was linked to Athena. Annabeth was having trouble believing it, but when Sam was granted permission to share her story it did not help clear matters up. Sam was from Archaic Greece when the gods still lived in Greece. Sam was the daughter of Apollo and he raised her and her sister Elizabeth in secret until they were 12. Zeus found out and was not happy instead of killing them he bound them to Athena who at the time was having a disagreement with Apollo and in some ways was the opposite of him. At first Athena was not at all happy with it but could not do anything about it over time they became companions and she learnt to enjoy their company. They stayed with her learning from her she trained them to be warriors and over the years they taught her to relax and have fun. Elizabeth ended up in the service of Artemis as one of her hunters. After the war Sam had stayed with Athena this was the first time they had seen her since the party on Olympus. Sam tilted her head as her golden brown hair fell over her face her brown eyes peering out from beneath her hair and a small smile graced her lips.

"What I can't visit friends?" She asked back

"I am just surprised she let you come, you said you were not meant to interfere with us."

"True. I did say that. I completed all I needed to, she let me have some time off. I decided to come here."

"You won't get in trouble?" Percy asked

"I have a feeling I am here for a reason. Just not sure what that is yet." Sam replied

"Are we to call you Sam or Anna?"

"Only they call me Anna, you can call me What you like." Sam stated

"I still find it weird that I was named after you." Annabeth stated she had been told that she was named Annabeth after Anna and Elizabeth.

"Weird because I look the same age as you?" Sam asked "you can call me Sam." She added as she looked over the water. "It is peaceful out here." She stated after a moment of silence.

"The water is very relaxing." Percy stated he preferred to be in the water but remembered last time when they were on the quest Sam freaked out when they ended in the lake. It was then they realised Sam was not that great at swimming.

"How have things been for you?" She asked changing the topic.

"Great, spent time with our families but I am happy to be here again." Percy said and Sam had the feeling it was not camp he was happy about, she noticed the closeness between the two of them but she did not point it out.

"What about you? What have you been up to?" Annabeth asked she had been up in Olympus working with her mother on the new temples but had not seen Sam.

"I was in the library. I have a place...well technically it's Athena's she kept me there as you were working on Olympus. She is proud of you, you know that right?" Sam asked

"Should you be telling me that?"

"Probably not. Don't tell her I told you that." Sam stated grinning she looked up at the sky letting the sun shine on her face.

"You look golden." Percy pointed out making her look at him.

"Thank you Perseus, one family resemblance I got from dear old dad." Sam said saluting the sun.

"What was it like?" Percy asked

"What?"

"Being raised by him?" Percy asked noting a look he never saw before cross Sam's face as she thought back on her time as a child.

"It was a long time ago...everything is so different now. Back then things were different. We were raised believing in the gods. What you do here at camp was pretty common back then. But it was nice, we didn't know he was a god he was always just him our father. He taught us the bow pretty young and how to hunt, even how to fight but then at the same time he was kind and gentle he had an amazing voice he would sing to us at night, or play the flute while our mother sang. I think she knew who he was but she was in love she kept his secret. He always left some days it was for weeks some days it was for days...doing his duties. He would wake us up at the crack of dawn, we never had a sleep in always starting us with our lessons. Elizabeth had a knack for medicinal purposes...healing. We always thought it was from our mother she was a healer. I preferred the outdoors, being physical playing music. We were equally good with the bow. Things changed when we were nine...that was when we first saw a monster. It killed our mother. He came and took us away somewhere safe that was when we knew who he was. When we were 12 we were around a fire I was playing the flute he was teaching Elizabeth some form of recipes for medicine when we had a visitor we met our grandfather that day and he was not pleased. Apollo tried to reason with him that was when we were taken to Olympus and a council was formed... we were still in shock of being in their presence. It went by rather fast they were talking about killing us but then the weirdest thing happened we were surrounded by golden light after that it goes hazy when we woke up we were bound to Athena. Her mark forever on our skin to show we were hers." Sam stated rubbing the mark on her forearm.

"So that was it? What did he do? Apollo?"

"What could he do? He tried talking to us but whenever he got close our marks would burn and Athena would appear. It took a couple of centuries before we could be in the same room as him alone." Sam replied.

"You were there for the Trojan war."

"I was there for many wars." Sam replied

"That is why you said war always comes at a price." Annabeth stated remembering when they were getting ready she mumbled that to her before taking off.

"Yes."

"You must have so many stories...but I am stuck on the fact that you said over time you helped Her relax and showed her how to have fun." Percy stated

"Don't let her hear you say that...besides the stories I know...you would never believe them. The things we got up to over the years...you met me, you know I have a weird sense of Humor...who do you think I learnt that from?"

"I was going to say your dad but are you saying..." Percy stopped as he saw the smirk on Sam's face. They heard the conk horn go off meant that it was dinner time. As they were walking their way back to the pavilion Sam looked off to the left.

"You guys go ahead I am not hungry." Sam said instead moved over to the camp fire Percy and Annabeth shared a look with each other before they had to go in. After eating they made their way to the campfire where some kids from Apollo was going to be sharing some stories. When Percy and Annabeth came out they saw Sam sitting next to Hestia only for Will to go over to her. Sam was talking with Will when Hestia turned to look at Percy and Annabeth an understanding was passed between them as she smiled at them.

They all sat around the camp fire listening to heroics of legends choosing not to talk about their fight it was still too fresh. Will had tried to get Sam to join them in performing but she refused. They slowly made their way back to their cabins Annabeth and Percy taking their time as Percy walked Annabeth back to her cabin.

"Good night my wise girl." Percy stated giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Night seaweed brain." Annabeth replied grinning hugging him only for them to turn and see Sam walking away from Apollo's cabin she was holding her arm and seemed to look lost. The two of them shared a look before following after her. She went to the big house where she was talking to Chiron.

"I need your permission to leave. Her command is still in place I need your permission." Sam stated

"Why do you want to leave?" Chiron asked

"They are fighting again. I tried going into his cabin but my mark...I am the daughter of Apollo but I am bound to Athena. I don't know where I belong...clearly not here. I need to leave please Chiron. I can't have them fighting over me...not again." Sam stated not looking up at him instead she focused on his hooves.

"Anna..."

"Save the speech just tell me I can leave." Sam stated

"I am sorry child I cannot do that. Word has reached me you are to stay here for the time being." Chiron stated resting a hand on her shoulder.

"I have never stayed at camp before, I do not know which cabin to go to...what..." Sam did not get to finish she ended up dropping but Chiron caught her. Chiron turned to see Mr D standing off to the side he had a Pepsi can in his hand he shared a look with Chiron.

"So they are fighting again. Pity I am not there to witness it. Relax Chiron she is simply unconscious I do not need Her anger."

"She will stay here."

"Whatever. You will be the one to tell her she is going on that quest though." Mr D stated walking away. Chiron looked down at the unconscious girl in his arms and sighed.

"You can come in now." Chiron stated looking up to see Percy and Annabeth move into the doorway clearly having heard what was said.

"She is going on a quest?" Percy asked

"Athena and Apollo are fighting?" Annabeth asked watching as Chiron picked up Sam and moved her to a spare room placing her on the bed. "She could stay in Athena's cabin we would welcome her." Annabeth stated

"She does not wish to offend either of them. It is why she has never stayed with us before." Chiron stated

"Is that why she did not come in for dinner?" Percy asked remembering what she had said he was still confused Sam was the daughter of Apollo so she should be in his cabin. But he remembered she also was bound to Athena even though he did not know what that meant. "What does she mean being bound to Ath...her?" Percy asked

"She told you she spent the first 12 years with her father?"

"Yes."

"Then Zeus in his wisdom decided to bind her to Athena where she spent her days up to now. She has been with your mother for a very long time. She was her student but much more than that being kept together the way they have been over the years creates a deep bond. This is not the first time they have argued over her. Last time it was not pleasant, it got so bad that Zeus had to intervene neither Athena or Apollo got punished."

"Sam did he punished her… What happened?"

"He made her sleep, his curse was already in place that she was connected to Athena's life force so he could not kill her. So he made her sleep, he said until you can learn to cooperate she was to remain asleep. They tried working together, coming up with a decent plan to show they did but Zeus would not wake her. She was asleep for a century, each time they have fought he would make her sleep each time longer than the last."

"How long was the last time he made her sleep?" Annabeth asked

"3 centuries." Chiron replied

"300 years?" Percy asked stressing out the hundred

"Does she know how much time passes?"

"When she wakes up she learns how long, she seems more hurt than angry."

"She is not going to be asleep for...you know 300 hundred years now is she?" Percy asked

"No, she has been selected for a quest. I will tell you in the morning. Both of you head back to your cabins try to get some sleep." Chiron stated watching the two of them leave he sighed to himself it was going to be an interesting conversation in the morning.


	3. Chapter 3

**Percy Jackson Heroes united chapter 3**

Three must leave to find what was once thought lost,  
To save the world at all cost.  
Heroes united together you stand  
For a great foe comes from a distant land.  
A daughters action will be the saving grace  
Or could end half the human race.  
Secrets be shared fears unfold  
Hope stands alone of fortune old.  
A sacrifice must be made,  
For a new era to be paved.

Chiron was looking at the three faces in the room. It was the next day after breakfast he had made sure Sam came with him to get something to eat she sat at the table next to Rachel, but had not said a word. Rachel had given them the prophecy as had Apollo to the gods, they were the ones to select who was going...more accurately the three Fates turned up but Chiron was not going to inform them of that. Percy and Annabeth seemed to have accepted it Sam seemed conflicted. She would not meet his gaze she kept rubbing the mark on her arm.

"Do we know what it is we will be looking for?" Annabeth asked

"I am not meant to partake in quests." Sam stated for the first time looking up at Chiron.

"They have spoken, you three are the ones for this quest. As to what it is you will be looking for? We do not know."

"That is helpful." Percy mumbled

"But we do know where you will find it." Chiron stated

"What is the catch?" Sam asked knowing that it was too easy if the gods told them where to go.

"You will have to identify what it is that you are after...and it is located in a government building." Chiron stated

"Government building?" Percy asked

"Where?" Sam asked she was already starting to think of ways they could get in to a government building. "Please say not a police station...or the Whitehouse." Sam asked

"Not a police station or the Whitehouse. A building in New York, you will need to be careful they are an organization that investigates special circumstances." Chiron stated and they all knew he was being cautious in his answers.

"Okay, grab your gear we leave in 15." Annabeth stated "when we get there we will see what we are dealing with." She added getting up, Percy following her they noted that Sam did not move.

"You guys go, I will meet you at the top of the hill in 15." Sam stated they nodded before leaving her alone with Chiron. "So you are letting me leave?" She asked once they were gone and out of earshot.

"You will be going on this quest. Annabeth and Percy are your charges." Chiron stated and he saw how Sam went tense she looked up at him.

"Why would you call them that?" She asked he knew that long ago when Sam did interact with demigods when Athena sent her to help them they became her charges meaning she would protect them until she was called back. Athena had told him to use this wording when she found out about this quest she knew she would be reluctant to go.

"They are your charges Anna, now if I were you I would get some gear. If you need to borrow a weapon."

"I have my own gear, Chiron what is going on?"

"You have a quest, Annabeth has the address you will need. Go."

"This prophecy makes no sense, which heroes? Which Foe? What sacrifice? Not to mention the whole daughter line that is a..."

"Anna, go. The others will be nearly ready and you still need to get your things."

"My things are not here. They are in New York and seeming we are going to New York I have time." Sam replied but the look she was getting from the centaur had her sighing so she left him heading for the hill. She did not have to wait long, Percy and Annabeth came over to her together they then went to the car where they were driven into the city.  
Sam had them stop at her storage unit before running inside she came out with a bag, Annabeth saw a quiver over her shoulder but no bow and she saw no other weapons on her. She climbed back into the car before they were driven to the place where they could do reconnaissance. Percy watched as the car drove away as the two girls looked down at the building they were wanting to get into.

"I say three stories... possible more below ground level." Annabeth stated and Sam agreed with her. As they watched the building they saw a jet land and the open field opened up revealing a hanger.

"Slightly more complicated." Sam stated

"This is a government agency we are mental for trying to break in you know that right?" Percy asked

"Pretty much." Annabeth and Sam agreed

"So do one of you have a plan?" He asked

"I do." Sam stated looking from the building to the others before divulging her plan.

"Crazy absolutely bonkers." Percy stated

"But it could work, we all need to agree to it before we start."

"Oh I agree just stating that it is crazy." Percy said

"Remember they are mortal so our weapons won't hurt them."

"Not our first quest." Annabeth pointed out

"Right, Sorry. Let's go." Sam stated leading them down to the entrance she pulled out a small device that opened the door and managed to fool their sensors. They followed Sam as she lead them deeper into the building after pulling up blueprints on her computer she and Annabeth came up with a plan on where to go. They agreed that the archives would be the best place to look.

"This is their best security?" Percy whispered so far they have not been stopped and have not seen any agents.

"Hey you!" A deep voice made them stop Annabeth sent a glare at Percy as they turned to face a very tall man. "What are you kids doing here?" He asked "how did you..." He never got to finish his question as Sam had knocked him out.

"What the Hades were you thinking?" Percy asked

"No time." Sam said pulling his body to a storage closet.

"How did you?"

"Not a normal half blood Remember." Sam stated before getting them moving once again.

"This is the archive room, how do we get in?" Annabeth asked and watched as Sam moved over to the panel pulling out a badge.

"Where did you get that?" Percy asked as it was an agent's badge.

"Our friend back there figured he wouldn't be using it at the moment." Sam replied holding it to the panel the light went green and the door opened. Annabeth and Sam went to the computer to run a search

"There must be hundreds of things in here how are we going to find something we don't even know what we are looking for?" Percy asked

"We search it." Annabeth replied running a search both she and Sam were glued to the screen as they looked through artefacts first. "Nothing...that I recognize."

"A lot of interesting things but nothing I can see that would warrant our attention." Sam agreed

"Where did Percy go?" Sam asked causing both of them to sigh and went in search of their friend. They found him searching through some boxes.

"What are you doing Seaweed brain?" Annabeth asked

"While you searched figured I would look. I don't know see if anything caught my eye." He shrugged

"Well did anything?" Sam asked not really understanding him at all but figured he was the luckiest demigod she knew and his methods never really were predictable.

"Not really I mean, this stuff looks advanced." He said holding up a silver orb looking thing that was glowing blue. He placed it back pulling up a shield. "I don't even understand this style of shield." He added "but it is very light and I don't know what metal it is."

"I don't think we are here for a shield." Annabeth stated and Sam had to agree. She watched as the two of them continued to look through boxes.

"A robot head? Think Hephaestus kids would like this?" Percy asked

"Not the time." Annabeth criticized but had stopped looking. "Sam?" She asked making Sam drop the box she was looking at a bunch of blue crystals. She moved over to them and looked at what caught Annabeth's eyes.

"Is that you?" She asked holding up a photo making Sam squint to see her in the background.

"Huh, did not think I was in that photo."

"When was that?" Percy asked

"During the war."

"The Titan war?"

"World war 2. That was an interesting year." Sam said looking in the box only to pull out a coin.

"What coin is that?" Percy asked

"Athenian. Only five left I have one, Elizabeth has one lost track of the others." She said pocketing it before pulling out an old paper. She carefully opened it looking at it, her eyes widened.

"What is it?" Annabeth asked

"A treasure map." Percy asked looking at it.

"This should have been destroyed." Sam mumbled more to herself

"Where does it lead to?" Percy asked because honestly he could not make sense of the map and he had a feeling it did not have anything to do with his dyslexia. Sam looked up and back the way they came. She carefully rolled it up handing it to Annabeth.

"Is this it?" Annabeth asked

"Not sure, but your mother will want it. Take it back to her, time for you to disappear. Stay close do not interact." Sam stated as Annabeth pulled out her cap the three of them made their way to the vents. Crawling through the vents was difficult but considering the only other exit was blocked this was the only way out. Both Percy and Annabeth knew to remain quiet as they silently made their way through. Sam stopped and looked down through the vent as she saw three agents moving back towards the way they came. They were around the next corner but Sam could still hear it when their radio beeped 'they are in the vents.' Sam knew that time was not on their side now and kicked it open before jumping down Percy followed suit and she figured Annabeth did also before they started running. No point in trying to hide when they know they are here.

"This is not the way we came." Percy stated as they rounded another corner.

"No, but an exit none the less." Sam stated heading around another bend only to stop.

"Exit? This is a dead end." Percy pointed out they could hear footsteps coming this way.

"Everything is not always as it seems." Sam stated looking at the wall but froze and turned around when she sensed others had arrived. An Asian lady was leading a group of four tactical looking agents each armed with guns only to hesitate when they saw them.

"There is no where to go. Who are you and what are you doing here?" The leading agent asked.

"Not worth the twenty bucks." Sam whispered to Percy confusing him but the others heard her.

"Did someone pay you to break into here?" An agent behind the lady asked

"More like dared us. Sorry but after everything on the news nobody believed us when we stated we wanted to be like you. They dared us to come...almost made it." Sam stated looking at Percy he seemed to understand and was playing along. She looked back but the lady clearly was not buying it and the agents behind her were waiting for her command.

"I don't think she is buying it." Percy whispered and Sam really wanted to slap him. As she frowned at them without really frowning Sam wondered how she did it.

"Now she isn't." Sam replied

"Why are you here really?" She asked that was when Sam realized they were stalling them.

"Something reckless." Sam replied throwing something behind her it stuck to the wall but nothing happened.

"Was that supposed to do something?" Percy asked

"Do you sense it?" Sam asked without turning to face him but she knew he was concentrating.

"Is that..." he didn't get to ask as Sam moved she ended up pushing the panel on the wall.

"Time for your exit." Sam stated turning back around noticing that they had guns aimed at them.

"Don't move, put your hands where I can see them." The lady stated

"Guns." Percy stated his voice slightly cracking he did not want to be shot.

"Go, I will cover you." Sam stated she pulled out a knife but Percy noticed it was only the handle it did not have the blade.

"You bring a knife to gunfight but you seem to be missing a key component." Percy stated

"I won't tell you again, it is time for your exit." Sam stated and Percy looked from Sam to the agents when he felt a hand on his arm pulling him, he knew it was Annabeth. A gunshot echoed through the hall but Sam had moved the knife now a staff and deflected it. Percy ran...


	4. Chapter 4

**Percy Jackson Heroes united chapter 4 **

Sam heard the hidden door seal shut the device she had placed on the door breaking it so it would not be opened again. Sam focused on the agents before her. They now seemed to be assessing her, she had her own exit in mind she just needed to get around them. The leader of this group she knew would be a worthy opponent so was cautious of her the others still seemed hesitant to attack a child. Sam did not give them time to gather their wits. She went on the attack, or in this case offence she did not want to fight them she just had to get around them. Using the staff she leapt over the leader rolled to her feet side stepping an agent using the wall as a leverage she pushed off from the ground punching an agent who was in the way while landing on another before getting up to her feet and running. She jumped out of the way as the leader fought her forcing her to defend herself instead of run. She deflected another shot before side stepping out of the ladies way pulling off a feint before managing to land a blow on the lady. She went back into the wall Sam went off running not sticking around for round two.

Another agent was standing in the hall blocking her way with two others standing behind her. The three of them felt different to normal mortals but also different from monsters. Sam was weary of them moving cautiously forward. She needed to get into the room just past them so she could use the window. The man with white hair standing behind the agent moved, he was fast. Too fast. Sam managed to jump out of his way and whacking him on the side.

"Pietro." The girl with reddish brown hair called him back and he moved in a blur.

"What are you?" Sam asked he was not human that was for sure. Sam sensed someone coming up behind her and deflected the attack of the lady once again.

"May." Was shouted from her other side. Sam turned to look at the agent her hand was risen she carried no weapons Sam tilted her head.

"What are you going to do with that?" Sam asked making the girl freeze and look at her Sam went to move forward planning on running around them but she could not move. Sam saw red wisps around her and traced them back to the lady that called Pietro back. Sam tried moving but her body would not cooperate. She sent a glare at the lady trying to move, but it was like she was frozen. Magic. Sam eyes widened she knew this feeling...she looked back at the lady who was glowing red.

"Best do it now...can't hold much longer." She said as Sam was trying to fight against it. Trying to push her magic out of her so she could control her body again. Sam tensed as she felt someone next to her. She could not turn to look to see who it was she felt something connect with her before falling into darkness.

May looked down at the unconscious girl rubbing her jaw, the kid could fight she would give her that. An agent came over to her.

"Take her to containment." May stated looking over at Skye was still looking at her. She moved over to her. "You alright?"

"I know her." Skye stated

"What?" May asked

"Or I think I know her. I mean she looks exactly the same. But that can't be possible...I mean I was 6 when she..."

"Skye, What are you getting at?"

"I am saying I know her. But I thought she died."

"When do you think you saw her?"

"When I was 6, I was at a home. She was 15, also there we didn't really talk much or she didn't. She seemed so serious all the time. There was a fire...she got me out. She went back for a cat...they said she never made it back out." Skye stated not saying that she was the first person to stand up for her, to protect her. She also did not chose to state the reason she went in for the cat was for Skye. Skye had rescued a cat and grew attached to it. Skye blamed herself for her death for a long time.

"Are you sure it was her?" May asked but Skye could not answer.

"Piper, get a team ready to look for the other one that got away. That tunnel leads to the Hudson." May stated Piper nodded before going to get a team ready.

"You should go lead it, I will fill Coulson in." Skye stated May after a slight hesitation nodded her head knowing the girl would be out for a while.

Skye looked at the footage of the room the girl was in. Coulson was briefed, he wanted Skye to take point on this when she woke up. Skye agreed she wanted answers. Wanda and Pietro were with her as she worked on finding anything about her. But so far nothing...it was like this girl did not exist. She was human, Jemma ended up taking a blood sample. Her DNA was human and she was 15.

"Did you happen to see anything while you were holding her?" Coulson asked looking at Wanda.

"No, she was fighting me...there was a block I could not get past." Wanda stated looking back at the girl with a frown she had sensed a strong power within her. "She is not like us?" Wanda asked

"Her DNA shows she is human." Coulson stated they watched as the girl woke up looking around the room he could tell she was trying to look calm. She got up off the bed only to grip the bed he knew this would be from the headache. She seemed to push past it and moved over to the door only to find it locked. She took a deep breath her fingers going into her pockets only for her eyes to fly open as she searched her pockets.

"What did she have on her?" Coulson asked

"Two of the old Greek coins. We don't know where she got the second coin we only had one documented. And a knifes handle."

"A knifes handle?"

"Yeah, no blade." Skye replied. "They tried taking the ring off her finger but it would not come off. She is rubbing her arm." Skye stated looking at the screen to see her rubbing her arm with her eyes closed.

"Jemma documented a mark in her arm, a tattoo." Coulson stated looking over the file they had started on her after checking the footage of their break in he was stumped how they did it. He looked back at the screen to find her sitting on the bed looking up at the camera.

"I take it that is my cue?" Skye asked moving out of the room.  
Skye entered the room looking at the girl who looked really calm considering she just broke into a government agency.

"Hello. My name is Skye, what's yours?" Skye asked the girl as she tilted her head to the side as she looked Skye over.

"Sam." She replied much to Skye's surprise she was expecting resistance.

"Why did you come here today?" Skye asked

"Is that the question you really want to ask me?" Sam asked staring at Skye right in the eyes and Skye would have sworn she saw a spark in them. "Mary-Sue took me a minute to recognize you. You have grown up rather nicely. Very zen looking I take it that other agent lady taught you. She was good, fun even." Sam stated she was standing now off the bed looking up at Skye. "Although your other friend the powered one red wispy girl I will have to stay sharp around her. Never like it when others make me do something I don't want to. But you, you look good." Sam stated as she walked around Skye who was on edge. "If I attacked you what would happen?" Sam asked

"You do not want to fight us." Skye stated carefully.

"No I don't. I was trying to leave...when I was stopped. I was defending myself." Sam stated

"Why did you come here?" Skye asked again.

"Your agency helped stop an alien invasion twice...I was seeing if it was true."

"That we stopped the aliens?"

"If you were heroes...have to say a little disappointed. No costumes." Sam said smirking as she stepped away from Skye. "I think I make your friends nervous."

"How are you alive? The fire? You look exactly the same." Skye stated

"I could just be short, I mean I have not grown since. But yes I do agree this face always gets me looks. I mean I am 25 but I still look like a teenager." Sam huffed as she sat back on the bed sighing again before looking back at Skye

"I always get asked for identification kind of hard when everyone thinks you're dead." Sam said getting up she paced around the room

"Why? Why fake your death? I thought..."

"I am sorry about that. You were a friend but when I went into get the cat...I was over the system that was the 8th bad home within 4 years. So I left." Sam stated but something she said made Skye frown.

"You are not Grace."

"No, I'm her daughter." Sam stated but there was a gleam in her eyes Skye could not understand. "Besides Look at you now, you have a family...right? That agent lady...those two powered people I am sure there are others here too that cares about you." Sam stated "I am...really sorry." Sam stated before she moved she was next to the door and Sam had Skye's identification on her the door opened.

"What?" Skye asked jumping forward but the door was shut.

Sam moved from the room looking around the hall granted she did not know what part of the base she was on she knew she had to get moving. As she moved she stopped Pietro that tried stopping her by grabbing him and flipping him to the ground before knocking him out. She moved past another agent grabbing his weapon before also knocking him out this time when Wanda tried using her powers on Sam she used the gun on Wanda knowing it was some form of sedative. She continued on her way running down the hall she entered a room but groaned no windows only computers. She ran back out but this time she was stopped by a man with a bow another lady with red hair who was holding a gun.

"Drop the weapon kid." Clint stated as Sam looked at the gun then to them both she knew that if she fired it the other would fire at her.

"Nice bow." Sam stated looking it over. "You any good?" She asked

"I know how to handle it, now drop the gun."

"Tell your partner to stop moving and I might." Sam stated

"Nat." He stated making her stop and Sam smirked before holding out the gun for her to take. Clint nodded he still had his weapon drawn on her, Sam could tell it was with a sedative.

"Just saying, not a big fan of needles, so if you're going to shoot. Make it count." Sam stated just as Natasha grabbed the gun Sam twisted only to end up catching the arrow that was aimed at her from the archer she dived out of the way preferring not to fight them she ran. She heard the bowman curse as he fired another shot at her but she turned and caught it like the other before taking off around the corner. She ran right in a man in a metal suit. Stepping back she looked at him before grinning big and actually laughing.

"Holy shit you actually dressed up in a costume." Sam grinned, "I thought that was just talk." She said moving around and looking at it. She started babbling on about the science behind it asking about the propulsion's air defense and even asked about the computer program used to run it.

"Hey kid slow down...how did you know..."

"Furies sake, I am meant to be leaving...but so cool. Maybe I could make one...right leave first plan later." Sam mumbled to herself only to stop as the metal hand grabbed her arm. Sam looked it over she knew she would not be able to damage it not without revealing more of herself. So far she could get away with extensive combat training. Nothing abnormal about that but if she started throwing metal suits around it would raise too many questions. Before she could decide what to do he moved his other hand and a gas was released in front of her. Before she knew it she was once again falling unconscious.


	5. Chapter 5

**Percy Jackson Heroes united Chapter 5**

Daisy was angry this kid had played her. She was looking over at Pietro he seemed angry also but was more mad about Wanda being knocked out. Daisy looked back at the screen of the girl once again unconscious this time with the added bonus of a nanny bracelet. Tony was there talking with Coulson, May, Clint and Nat he gave them a hard time considering the girl got past them.

"Seriously she is what? Ten?" Tony asked

"15. You would not have stood a chance if you weren't in the suit." Clint fired back he was looking at the screen as was Natasha but she had a hard look on her face.

"How did she fight like that?"

"Skye do you know her?"

"No, the things she said was true but she called me her friend...I was not her friend. If she is her daughter it makes sense but how would she know me? Unless this was planned." Skye stated

"Guys she is awake."

"Already?" Tony asked surprised he was looking at Skye but when Pietro said she was awake Wanda was not awake yet. This time Sam remained on the bed her eyes were closed before she bolted up into a sitting position.

'Can't be...' she stated looking back at the door.

"Is she talking to herself?" Tony asked just then the door opened Sam was on her feet. "Why is that agent going in?" Tony asked as a female agent entered the room.

Sam looked at the door as it opened she was standing up and seemed to tense at what walked in.

"You would expose yourself." Sam stated

"It has been too long since I tasted the sweet scent of halfbloods." The agent stated moving in she broke the key pad so no one could get in. "Tasting your blood would be even more sweet...your goddess can't help you. She has left you defenseless with mortals."

"You are exposing yourself." Sam stated she was standing tall not at all intimidated.

"You think you are better than me?"

"I think anyone is better than you!" not helping the snark return in her tone

"If you die will she morn you? Will it weaken her? She will be so disappointed. I think after I kill you I will visit her kids...take her children. Do you think it will get attention then? She will be too weak to do anything about it."

"You are arrogant thinking you will win. I have killed you before." Sam stated

"Yes but here you are weak, trapped. Defenseless."

"You are mistaken." Sam said her tone going dangerously cold. Just then the agent attacked her Sam managed to defend herself rolling over the bed she went for the door only for her arm to be yanked to the wall. Sam looked at the bracelet on her wrist that was keeping her to the wall.

"The mortals have unwillingly sealed your fate." She stated laughing as she moved towards her Sam noticed the limp the cause the donkey leg she grabbed a hold of the wall and kicked out but it was only a one time thing Sam knew it would not work again as she screamed at her. "Athena can't save you, Zeus himself can only watch." She shouted moving at her with speed. Sam managed to hold her back with one hand.

"My fate was sealed long ago, you and your monster friends can never seem to understand that. You think this will stop me, here is a little secret for you. I am no god." Sam whispered pulling off from the wall her hand yanked free from the bracelet she flipped herself over the agent or in this case the empusa. Using her knees she kneed her in the back forcing it to its knees that was when her hair burst into flames. Sam rolled back getting back on her feet. She had shed her disguise and was in a vicious rage.

"Die half blood." She leapt in the air fangs exposed going for Sam's neck Sam felt the familiar power course through her and smirked as her sword formed in her hand the Empusa did not have the chance to retreat. She ended up as a pile of ash on the ground next to her the yellow mark sticking out on the white floor like a sore thumb. She flicked her wrist and the sword disappeared and she groaned looking back up at the camera's how was she going to explain this. The door was blasted open making her turn around to see Skye standing there with the man in the metal suit.

"Little late to the party." Sam stated sarcastically

"Where did she go?"

"Home." Sam replied not lying she was returned to Tartarus.. "How much of that did you hear?" Sam asked

"The fact that she called you halfblood or the fact she mentioned gods and goddesses. What was she by the way?" Skye asked

"What did you see?" Sam asked back she had a feeling the mist was not going to work.

"Her hair was on fire it looked like she had two wooden legs..."

"Was she an empusa?" Tony asked

"What makes you think that?"

"Well Greek mythology after she name dropped Athena and Zeus I had Jarvis search up Greek mythology. Empusa is a female demigoddess with flaming hair a bronze leg and a donkey leg? Jarvis is that right?"

"Wait are you saying the Greek gods are real?" Skye asked looking from Tony to Sam who looked really uncomfortable.

"If you know what is good for you I suggest you stop digging. Stop asking these type of questions and continue on with your life." Sam stated

"Are they like Thor? From a different planet?" Sam moved over to Skye placing her hand over her mouth.

"She did not mean it!" Sam stated looking up

Tony has aimed his repulsor at her when she touched Skye but froze when she said that.

"Who are you talking too?" Tony asked

"She means no offence. They are ignorant." Sam stated ignoring them Skye managed to get her hand off her mouth. "I need to leave."

"You have a lot to explain. Start talking." Tony stayed moving Skye a step back from the girl.

"This does have something to do with the Greek mythology right?" Skye asked Sam was looking up at her and she could tell the she was thinking it over. "You will find we can be understanding. We might be able to help." Skye stated

"Find What is once thought lost..." she mumbled to herself. "What do you know of Greek Mythology? Without speaking their names." Sam added

"Well the Greek gods...the Greeks used to worship a long time ago. There were heroes like...how are we meant to tell you without saying their names?" Tony asked

"You can say them, but risk offending them."

"You are saying they are real? Are they aliens like..."

"Do not compare them, they can be rather touchy...when it comes to them. Especially your friend with a hammer." Sam interrupts before looking back around the room. "Any chance we can speak face to face...instead of them listening in. If we are to work together you all need to be present." Sam stated

"Woah woah woah who said anything about working together. Why would we need to work together."

"Because trouble is coming and neither of us can stop it alone."

"Trouble what kind of trouble?" Skye asked

"Introduce me to your friends then we can talk business." Sam stated she watched as Skye looked at Tony before they were told over coms to bring her to the common room. As they were walking down a hall Sam stopped and turned to see Percy. "Oh for the love of Apollo." Sam mumbled moving over to the room opening the door ignoring the protest from Skye and Tony.


	6. Chapter 6

**Percy Jackson Heroes United Chapter 6**

"Sam!" Percy said jumping up.

"Last time I saw you I told you to leave."

"I did, but you know me personal loyalty and all. I couldn't just leave you."

"You turned yourself in?"

"They were just as surprised, what are you doing here? Are you escaping?"

"No, I found what we were sent for."

"You did, that's...why are they looking at us like that?" Percy asked noting the people behind her. "What's with the metal suit?"

"They know."

"They know what exactly?" Percy asked

"That Greek myths are real." Stark stated Percy turned to Sam eyes wide.

"You told?"

"No, I was visited by an empusa rather chatty."

"Was it Kelli?"

"I told you before, I don't name them."

"Are you alright?" Percy asked

"I dealt with it, no help from them it was like they were trying to get me killed. But they saw everything donkey leg and all."

"Oh."

"Come, I have some explaining to do and apparently I can't leave you alone." Sam stated moving out of the room when they reached the common room they were surprised that Percy was with them but looked at her expectantly. Natasha and May both wore hard expressions it was Coulson that did the talking.

"So you are saying the Greek gods are real? Are they..." Coulson stopped himself remembering she had said not to compare them to Thor.

"They are not aliens. They were here before humans were. You know the Greek mythology right?"

"We know the basics." Coulson replied

"Then I won't bore you with history lesson, google search it later."

"Then why are you here?"

"I was sent here to find something... at first I thought it was an artefact that you could have stumbled across wouldn't be the first time. But then after our little encounter I figured it was you I was here for. Trouble is coming and if they want to reveal themselves to you. You must be good..."

"If you have been here all along where were you when we were being invaded?" Stark asked

"Stopping our own war." She replied at this she looked at Percy who looked uncomfortable.

"What war?" Coulson asked

"You were fighting aliens stopping them from invading we were fighting the Titan lord and monsters many monsters stopping them from rising up and killing the gods." Sam replied

"You expect us to believe this?" Tony asked

"You saw me fight an empusa, what else do you think it was?"

"There was no body." Stark pointed out

"Because they disintegrate when we kill them." Sam replied

"I think…"

"I really don't care what you think. Or if you put any thought into it you would not say whatever snarky comment you were about to make. The Greek gods are real, so are the monsters from the myths and legends. You have the gods offspring- demigods-that fight in the name of the gods. Without us you mortals…the name we give those not related to the Greek gods…would have been overrun by monsters. Monsters like to feast on well anything living. We stop that from happening."

"So you are demigods?" Clint asked "You fight?"

"To survive." Sam replied

"What do your gods do about these monsters? Why do you have to fight? You are teenagers." Steve commented he had been brought up on everything that he missed. Sam looked at Percy he looked rather uncomfortable and Sam made the gesture to move away from Steve making Percy step back to.

"They can't directly intervene…part of the old laws…another thing demigods are good for." Sam stated

"Sam, I don't think angering them would be wise."

"We are not angry. We are processing." Phil stated

"I was not referring to you." Percy stated

"If they were going to protest they would have done it by now. Besides they can't directly intervene." Sam stated

"Yes but you said they pun…"

"Perseus I do not need your help right now." Sam stated

"Punish he was going to say punish…do they punish you?" Skye asked

"They go with cursing if you go by the legends."

"Sam are you trying to anger them?" Percy asked

"I am not trying to anger them."

"Then what is with the attitude?"

"I don't like being around adults." Sam stated but Percy knew that was not true Sam had her own company so why? He gave her a look that he knew she was lying. "One of them has spider abilities." Sam stated she sounded like a child.

"But you're a daughter of Apollo." Percy stated he knew Annabeth had a fear of spiders. When she gave him a specific look it only then dawned on him, she may be Apollo's daughter but Athena was the one that has influenced her most.

"He is throwing me off. Stay there." Sam stated pointing to Spiderman who started to move. "I can't do it…you want more of an explanation he has to leave the room." Sam stated looking down at the symbol on her arm, it had been slightly burning since she entered the room.

"He stays." Tony stated making Sam fidget in her place only for her to stop moving and she grew alert tilting her head to the side, Percy recognized this look she had it during the war.

"Where?" Percy asked his hand going into his pocket as he looked around opening his senses.

"I can't tell…like I said Spiderboy is throwing me off."

"But there is something?" Percy asked surprised when she actually sniffed the air.

"Cyclops." Sam stated

"Where?" Percy asked again

"Stand in front of the spider kid." Sam instructed Percy did as he was told he still could not sense any monsters. "Maybe." Sam mumbled going out of the room.

"Hey what the hell is going on?" Tony asked but he was ignored by the teenagers.

"Silence!" Sam stated when Tony went to make another comment the ground shook.

"I don't think it is Cyclops." Percy stated as the ground once again shook Sam turned to look at Percy placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Stay here with them." She told him but he was shaking his head

"You need someone watching your back you have no idea what you will be fighting." Percy pointed out.

"I was trained by Athena…besides if I fail you get to explain it to them." She said with a smirk Percy saw in her expression that she was confident. "You forget who I am Perseus." Sam stated running down the hall as the ground shook again.

"I hate hearing my full name." Percy mumbled as he turned back to look at the mortals they were all staring at him.

"Where is she going?" Agent Coulson asked

"What is making the ground shake?" Tony Stark asked

"Those two questions answer themselves. She has got this." Percy stated looking back the way she had run off in. he stayed put for all of two minutes as a roar echoed through the walls followed by screams. He was the first one moving but the mortals were right on his heels.

"What the hell is that?" Clint asked seeing Sam fighting what he could only describe as a giant with a battle axe. Percy stopped in his tracks, this was not a cyclops in fact he had no idea what it was but he was in awe watching Sam fight. He had seen her fight before, not just as an archer but with her flaming sword now she had her sword but it was not on fire. She side stepped his attack kicking her foot out she caught his hand forcing him to turn to regain his balance as he was off balance for all of five seconds she sliced through the handle of his axe making the blade go flying off into the wall. She then flicked her hand around not even a second later in a smooth transition her blade entering the monsters leg she once again changed direction of her sword stroke slicing across Percy heard a cracking noise…it took him a second to realize it was the monsters bones. It fell down to her height… The monster mid roar froze especially when she used her other hand and punched it into its chest through its armor they heard it shatter. She did not have to pull out her hand seeming the monster disintegrated into yellow ash around her.

"What just happened?" Steve asked he had his shield at the ready and was looking at Sam just like everyone was. She lowered her hand as her sword disappeared into thin air making some people gasp. Sam straightened up tilting her head again as Percy walked over to her.

"Anymore?" he asked

"Not that I can sense, but something is off." She stated

"What is it?" he asked

"Not sure yet."

"Sam what type of monster was that?" Percy asked

"He won't be a problem, besides we were lucky he was still somewhat in disguise or this building would have crumbled." She replied shaking her hand that was when he noticed the ash in her hand.

"You cracked his armor?" Percy asked remembering the cracking sound.

"It was weak." Sam shrugged but she had a look on her face one Percy did not recognize and it had him concerned.

"What is it?" He asked thinking it might be another monster but just like that her expression became neutral.

"You need to return to Chiron, tell him they are stirring. He will know what I mean." Sam stated but Percy was shaking his head.

"I won't leave you."

"I am flattered Perseus really I am, but like I told you before I know what I am doing. Don't make me say please." Sam stated

"Woah, woah, woah you have five seconds to start talking. What is going on? What was that thing? And he is not going anywhere." Tony Stark stated

"Unless you want all these nice people inside this building to die, you will let him go. You will not follow him. You…" Sam said turning from Stark to Captain America and the agent in the suit. "You need to get rid of any non essential personal. Preferably anyone that can't fight. They do not need to be brought into this, those that can, get them into a secluded area so they are not spread out…it is easier to protect you that way. Percy…you will need to get the war council ready." She stated looking from the adults to Percy, he had to swallow. He could tell that what she was saying was serious and if she was asking for the war council…he dreaded to know what was coming.

"Another war? But we…I thought we would have more time…the last one…" Percy stopped speaking Sam moved over to him and rested her hand on his shoulder making him look into her eyes and an understanding past between them. Pain seemed to flash across Sam's eyes for only a few seconds she let Percy go and grabbed her arm. Percy noticed that Athena's mark seemed to be glowing which had him curious and also thinking that whatever was happening could not be good. The hairs on the back on Percy's neck rose up just as Sam pushed him back she was tackled to the ground.


	7. Chapter 7

**Percy Jackson Heroes United Chapter 7**

A hellhound had tackled her to the ground the pair of them rolled before the monster was turned to ash, as Sam stood up she ended up dropping back to the ground. A clatter rang in the hall…it took Percy a second to realize she had dropped her sword. Percy jumped forward so that he practically landed next to her…that was when he saw something move in the corner of his eye. He twirled around to see a ceraste heading straight for him. It was one of those moments where things slowed down, Percy fumbled for his sword…grabbing it as the serpent like creature was almost on him. There was a flash of silver and an arm was next to his face the serpent caught on the end of a thin looking dagger before turning to ash. He followed the arm back to Sam who was practically leaning on him and he was worried at how she looked. Instead of the golden glow to her skin it was pale, and her brow was coated in sweat.

"Don't let down your guard." She stated but even her voice sounded different.

"What is it?" he asked moving his body so that he was facing her.

"That thing snuck on the hellhound…oldest trick in the book…" Sam mumbled pulling up the bottom of her shirt to reveal two small puncture holes and a larger hole just above it, the bigger hole was bleeding and around the smaller puncture wounds was turning purple.

"It bit you." Percy all but shouted this made Sam laugh but even this sounded pained

"Oh Jackson if you could see your face right now…"

"Sam the venom…"

"I know the situation I am in right now…the poison is killing me. Or that is what they think." Sam mumbled bringing her knife to her wound she dragged it along the skin. Percy did not know what to do he did not have any ambrosia on him even if he did he remembered Sam telling them that ambrosia and nectar did not heal her if she was injured. He needed to get her back to Athena.

"Simmons!" a voice shouted behind them, Percy had completely forgotten that the mortals were even there. A young woman popped up beside her she tried to help but Sam slapped her hand away as she concentrated on what she was doing.

"What are you doing?" Percy asked noting that Sam was cutting deeper that was when he saw black ink like substance drip out of the cut she was making. Sam gritted her teeth as she pushed around the wound she made.

"You're expelling the poison." The young woman stated Sam placed the dagger in her mouth before two of her fingers entered the wound, she groaned into the dagger. Percy watched in disbelief just like the mortals as Sam's fingers moved around inside of her, she somewhat screamed but it was muffled by the dagger in her mouth. Two seconds later she withdrew her fingers and to Percy's horror she was holding a tooth.

"Stupid bustards." Sam complained after catching her dagger once she had spat it out.

"Sam?" Percy asked she still did not look good.

"I-I think…I…need-to-go…Percy." Sam mumbled trying to reach for him but ended up losing consciousness. Percy watched as Agent Simmons with some other medical personal quickly jumped to helping Sam they got her up and took her to the medical ward, that was the last he saw her as he was guided back into the room they had left, the conference room. Where he was asked many questions, a lot of which he did not know the answers too. He was worried for Sam, he did not have to pretend the others in the room could tell that he was.

"I am sure she will be fine." The agent called Skye stated

"You don't know that." Percy snapped "That stuff kills…I…oh gods, she better not die, what will I tell Annabeth? What will I tell her mother? Why did she push me away?" Percy stated rubbing his face with his hands he sighed. "I'm sorry…I am not good at this." He stated apologizing to Skye as he sat down in the chair he ran his hands through his hair.

"Percy…" Skye stated making him look up as the doctor came into the room, she moved over to the one in charge, Phil…

"Sir."

"How is she?"

"We did all we could, I mean I have never seen anything like this before. She is resting." Simmons stated

"Will she be okay?" Percy asked noting that the doctor didn't actually say that she was fine.

"She is resting." Simmons repeated

"I want to see her." Percy stated

"I don't think…"

"Sir, I think it is a good idea." Simmons stated as she shared a look with Phil

"Oh." He stated and that one word made Percy appreciate he was sitting down. He followed agent Simmons to the lab not surprised that he was accompanied by the asian agent, he couldn't even be bothered trying to remember her name as he got closer to where Sam was the pit in his stomach was growing. Sam was hooked to many different machines that he barely recognized her on the bed. She looked ghostly pale compared to her usual golden complexion, she was almost as white as the sheet that was over her. Percy moved over to her and placed a hand on hers she was cold to touch, but her hand moved under his. She opened her eyes but even doing that task it looked like it took a lot of energy out of her.

"Sam."

"Jackson, you would think someone's dying by the expression on your face." Sam stated but her voice was croaky and quiet

"Have you looked in the mirror?" he asked

"What? Something wrong with my hair?" Sam retorted giving him a small smile

"Sam…" he stopped and turned to look at the audience that had followed him "Can I…" he asked Phil was the one that cleared the room Percy moved closer to Sam. "What do I do?" he asked

"Nothing…you can do nothing."

"What if I get you to Athena?" he asked

"That would be good, but Percy…" Sam began to say as Percy pulled the sheet off her and took off the i.v and other things. "What are you doing?" Sam asked

"Getting you to Athena…" Percy stated helping her up, Sam moaned at this action.

"I have zero energy." Sam stated

"That is fine." Percy replied picking her up.

"If I had the energy, I would be punching you for carrying me." Sam mumbled but ended up resting her head on his shoulder.

"Yeah, well you can punch me when you are all better." Percy mumbled, sneaking out of the room was a different matter altogether, he was surprised that they were not waiting outside of the room, in fact no one was even in the hall. Percy did not question it he managed to get out without confronting anyone. Once they were outside, he had to admit that Sam looked worse. Percy ended up whistling as he ran until he found a decent place to hide and wait. "I can't believe we got out." Percy stated

"Don't celebrate yet, we still need to get to the Empire State building." Sam mumbled "Stay alert." She added but Percy could feel that her breathing was becoming harsher.

"Just focus on breathing. I will get us there." Percy told her placing his hoodie around her because she was feeling so cold. BlackJack turned up in time as he could hear cars coming, no doubt searching for them. He hoped on BlackJack and held her tight.

'Hey Boss, she ain't looking so good.'

'Get us to the Empire State building, please.'

'Sure thing boss.' BlackJack replied taking to leaps then he was in the air. It did not take too long to get to the Empire State building once there he was surprised he did not have to beg for the key, he was waved in without a word. Once they were at the elevator Sam stopped him.

"You should not come up." She stated

"Can you get to Athena on your own?" he asked when it became clear that she could not.

"I said I will take you to her, I am going to take you to her." Percy stated pushing the button. They went up.

"Don't carry me, help me walk." Sam stated and Percy could see her determination they walked off the elevator and into Olympus he saw all the shrines and palaces in the distance, the walk was slow but he did not complain.

"Okay, where is Athena?" Percy asked

"Behind us." Sam stated making Percy tense and turn his head behind him and indeed he did see Athena walking up behind them and she did not look happy.

"She does not look happy." Percy stated Sam looked back

"That is her worried face." Sam stated Percy felt Sam give out so that he was holding her up.

"She's glaring, she's glaring at me." Percy stated "Sam!" Percy called her name when she lost consciousness he felt a presence behind him and turned to see that Athena had closed the distance in a flash so that she was standing next to them. She placed one hand on Sam's head…

"Anna." She stated taking her from him, she did not even acknowledge him which he was fine with. Sam disappeared Percy went to question but kept his mouth closed. "Just this once Perseus…You should return to camp." Athena stated before flashing herself out, Percy wanted to ask her if Sam was going to be okay but considering she was gone he sighed before making his way back to camp.


End file.
